inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of events
A timeline of events in the history of Alagaësia. Before the beginning of the Rider War (BBRW) C. 8000 BBRW * Dwarves are supposedly created by Helzvog. C. ~7970 BBRW * The Hadarac Plains become the Hadarac Desert. Unable to survive in the new climate, the dwarves flee to the Beor Mountains, where Korgan founds Tronjheim under Farthen Dûr. C. 2783 BBRW * Elves land in Alagaësia, near Teirm, after leaving their homeland of Alalëa. C. 2709 BBRW * Du Fyrn Skulblaka begins after a young elf hunts down and kills a young dragon. C. 2704 BBRW * Du Fyrn Skulblaka ends. C. 2695 BBRW * After nine years spent developing the spells necessary, the Dragon Riders are established by Eragon I in the city of Ilirea. * The beginning of the Golden Age of the Riders, elves and dwarves. C. 2395 BBRW * A single human ship lands near the Surdan coast. The passengers trade with the dwarves, then leave. C. ~800 BBRW * The birth of Oromis. C. 797 BBRW * King Palancar and the Broddrings found the city of Kuasta, and eventually discover the city of Teirm. * The end of the Golden Age. C. 791 BBRW * A ship of men with coal-black skin arrives. The passengers spread throughout southern Alagaësia as nomads. C. 783 BBRW * The Riders settle at Vroengard and accept humans into the Riders' spell. C. 133 BBRW * The birth of Galbatorix. C. 132 - 127 BBRW * The birth of Morzan. C. 129 - 124 BBRW * The birth of Brom. C. 123 BBRW * Galbatorix is accepted into the ranks of the Riders. C. 114 BBRW * Galbatorix's original dragon (Jarnunvösk) is murdered by Urgals. * Galbatorix is banished from the ranks of the Riders. * Galbatorix kills two Riders and flees into the wilderness. C. 107 BBRW * Galbatorix crosses paths with Morzan, who leaves a gate unbolted at Ilirea for Galbatorix. He enters within a steals a new Dragon. They bind the hatchling's, Shruikan's, mind with Galbatorix's. C. 104 BBRW * Galbatorix and Morzan reveal themselves to the Riders. * The Fall of the Dragon Riders begins. C. 101 BBRW * The birth of Arya. C. 100 BBRW * Galbatorix kills Vrael at Edoc'sil, which is promptly renamed Ristvak'baen. * The Fall ends. C. 99 - 95 BBRW * Surda secedes, and becomes independent of the Empire. * Brom founds the Varden. 18 BBRW * The birth of Murtagh. 17 BBRW * The birth of Roran. * The birth of Nasuada 16 - 15 BBRW * Selena leaves Morzan to go to Carvahall. * Brom and Jeod recover a dragon egg from Galbatorix. * The death of Morzan. * The birth of Eragon. * Brom settles in Carvahall. After the beginning of the Rider War (ABRW) 0 ABRW * Arya is captured by Durza. * Saphira's egg is found by Eragon. * Garrow is murdered, and Eragon and Brom pursue the Ra'zac. * The death of Brom, and the appearance of Murtagh. * Eragon is captured at Gil'ead. * Eragon is rescued by Murtagh and Saphira. * Urgals attack Farthen Dûr. * The death of Ajihad. * Nasuada is elected the leader of the Varden. * Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Orik depart for Ellesméra. * Carvahall is besieged by the Empire. * Eragon, Saphira, Arya and Orik arrive at Ellesméra, and meet Queen Islanzadí. * Roran leads most of Carvahall's villagers in an exodus to Surda. * The second Battle of The Burning Plains takes place. * Queen Islanzadí's forces attack Ceunon. * Eragon, Saphira, and Roran attack Helgrind and kill the Ra'zac. * Roran marries Katrina. * Orik becomes the king of the dwarves. * Queen Islanzadí's forces attack Gil'ead. * Oromis and Glaedr are killed. * Siege of Feinster. Arya kills a Shade, Varaug. See also * Pre-Eragon Timeline * Timeline of Eragon * Timeline of Eldest * Timeline of Brisingr Category:Alagaësia